BURNING UP
by Kapten Skylar
Summary: "Yes, babe… I'm Burning Up cause you." [MadaHina]
1. Chapter 1

Mereka para wanita selalu berkata "_you're so hot_," atau, "_Manly man_," bahkan "_Most_ _badass_―entahlah aku tak terlalu ingat penulisan di majalah mereka menyebutkan badass atau bad ass― _man 20xx_." Tapi tak tahukah mereka, di hadapan gadis itu, semua predikatku tidak mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut padaku.

"_Yes, babe… I'm Burning Up cause you."_

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T semi M (untuk kata-kata kasar)

.

Seorang lelaki yang patah hati tak lebih seperti gadis remaja yang sakit hatinya, namun tak pernah terlihat. Kami akan menghabiskan waktu lebih kepada hal yang berharga―begitu pemikiran kami―daripada harus meratapi ia yang kini pergi dengan yang lain.

_Ahahaha ironi sekali._

Aku benar-benar menyedihkan, lihat wajahku kini. Terlihat rambut tipis tumbuh di sekitar rahangku, begitu pula yang terjadi di sekitar pusar lurus ke bawah. Aku benar-benar seperti Tom Hardy dalam film Inception.

"Eewh Kak kau menjijikan seperti bola bulu," suara kaset rusak itu masuk melalui telingaku, dengan sengaja aku berbalik lalu berkacak pinggang tidak lupa menaikan sebelah alis. "Tatapan intimidasi mu tidak berpengaruh padaku," ia memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya padaku―pose menantang― dan langsung saja menyambar sikat gigi yang berada di dekat wastafel besar.

"Wow beruang kami sudah bangun dari keterpurukannya?" aku memutar bola mataku saat mendengar satu lagi bocah perusak pagiku. "Keunopo?" ucapnya di sela-sela menyikat gigi. Aku tidak menghiraukannya, dan malah sama-sama mengambil sikat gigi.

Kami bertiga berhadapan di depan cermin wastafel yang besar, melakukan kegiatan rutin di pagi hari yang seharusnya aku akui untuk beberapa hari yang lalu tidak kulakukan. Di sana, di dalam cermin terlihat tiga sosok dengan wajah, mata bahkan rambut yang hampir sama. Dua orang lelaki _shirtless_ mengapit seorang wanita memakai kaus ketat beserta hotpants, tidak lupa rambut panjang bergelombangnya yang acak-acakan khas bangun tidur. Sebutlah kami saudara karena memang begitu adanya.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku―tidak ada incest OKAY?" matanya tajam mengarah padaku.

Aku mendengus pelan, "_hotpants _itu terlalu pendek, Naori."

Naori bahkan Izuna mulai menatapku aneh, "Kak kau mulai aneh," ia mencibir.

"Oh Nao, maklum saja, Kak Mada baru bangun dari keterpurukannya," Izuna tersenyum mengejek, tak terlalu kupikirkan. Karena mereka selalu begitu.

"Apa rencana kalian hari ini?" sungguh aku tidak berbasa-basi saat ini, boleh saja orang lain berkata aku adalah seorang prodigy, arogan, bahkan lemari es. Namun ada satu hal yang mereka tidak ketahui, aku masihlah seorang manusia yang memiliki predikat kakak tertua.

"Balas dendam terhadap Akatsuki," ucap mereka bebarengan tanpa mengganggu keseriusan mereka menyikat gigi, bahkan Izuna mulai memperlihatkan sudut-sudut giginya di hadapan cermin.

"Kau harus ikut, kak." Izuna melirikku dari pantulan cermin, "kami tak akan menang bila tak ada yang memegang bass."

"Bukankah ada Sasuke?"

"Bocak tengik itu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi personil band Rock, dia lebih pantas menjadi Boyband," kau tidak pernah berubah Izuna, selalu berkata frontal jika menyangkut Sasuke rivalmu.

"Tapi sebelum itu," Naori memberikanku pisau cukur, "cukur semua bulu-bulu itu, aku tak ingin mereka mengubah nama band kita menjadi Uchiha and The Bear!"

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, mereka keluar bersamaan. Menyalakan mesin cukur itu, dan mengarahkannya kepada tempat seharusnya, pikiranku mulai melayang. Benar kata mereka, mungkin jika aku datang ke klub dan melakukan hal yang kusukai disana, selain mampu melupakan si brengsek Mito, dan bertemu sesuatu yang bagus.

.

.

The Uchiha's © Saitou senichi

Part Madara : Burning Up.

Warning! AU, untuk part Madara ini saya melakukan collab dengan Ookami Child, saya sudut pandang kehidupan Madara, dan beliau sudut pandang kehidupan Hinata (coba tengok akun kakam)

.

.

"Pak, tuan Hyuuga ingin bertemu dengan anda," aku menaikan sebelah alis mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang tidak biasa.

"Kau bisa langsung menyuruhnya masuk," perintahku sembari mencuri-curi pandang kearah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30 malam.

Ketika pintu terbuat dari kayu _Tigerwood _itu terbuka, aku langsung berdiri sembari membenarkan letak jasku. Berjalan pelan namun mantap padanya yang dahulu sekali menjadi partner bisnis si tua Bangka Indara kami yang tersayang.

Menjabat tangannya kuat―kode etik pembisnis― dan mulai menyunggingkan senyum, "senang sekali bertemu dengan anda," sepertinya tak mampu membuatnya terkesan.

Raut wajahnya masih kaku seperti dulu, ah sudah berapa tahun aku tidak melihatnya? Terakhir mungkin ketika aku masih aktif di The Uchihas. Hmm, "sayang sekali aku tidak senang bertemu denganmu," jujur sekali Hyuuga ini.

Aku tersenyum miring, "ah apa peduliku, tak ada yang berharga darimu," gumamku.

"Untuk seorang yang lahir sebagai salah satu anak dari sang legenda, kau begitu tidak sopan," ucapnya sarkastik.

Aku tetap menggiringnya duduk di sofa berwarna hitam dengan corak merah kesayanganku. "Anda begitu serius memasukan ucapanku ke dalam hati," lalu memberikan kode pada Fuu―sekretarisku untuk membuatkan teh. "Ada yang perlu saya bantu?"

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah map dengan foto yang di ambil dari berbagai sudut yang pas, "bisakah kau mengirimkan beberapa anak buahmu untuk menyelidiki ini?"

Ternyata pembicaraan bisnis yang penting sekali, aku melirik jam di lenganku, ku pastikan tidak akan lebih dari setengah jam membereskan bisnis ini. Entah kenapa rasanya ada suatu hal yang menarik disini. Di setiap pembicaraan kami, tak henti-hentinya ponselku bergetar, bahkan sampai Hyuuga itu keluar dan mensepakati beberapa peraturan bisnisku.

Seperti biasa sebelum aku pulang, Fuu memberikan salam.

Berjalan menuju tempat parkir khusus, dan memasuki mobil hitam metalik kesayanganku. Melemparkan jas dan dasi yang mencekik ini ke bangku belakang, tidak lupa dua kancing teratas ku buka, dan menggulung lengan kemeja sampai kesiku, itu terasa sulit ketika kau pun harus mengangkat ponsel.

[KAKAKK! DIMANA DIRIMU?! KAMI SUDAH MENUNGGU DARITADI! Awas saja jika tidak datang.]

"Jalan."

[Tambah kecepatan! Pokoknya aku tak mau si pierching itu mentertawakanku―ouch Nao! Jangan memukul kepala kakakmu!]

"…" segera ku matikan sambungan. Entahlah, kurasa Izuna dan Naori tertukar kepribadian.

Dengan sengaja aku membuka kaca pintu, selain untuk merasakan hembusan angin malam, pun untuk membuang asap rokok yang kuhirup. Tidak lupalagu kesayangan Naori menggema di dalam mobil, menemaniku menembus jalan malam di kota.

.

.

Setelah menyerahkan kunci pada petugas, tidak lupa membuang puntung rokok dan menginjaknya. Aku mulai memasuki gedung elit itu, segera ku menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan. Berbagai manusia kota dengan berbagai gender sangat kompak ketika mendengar nada menghentak yang disebabkan oleh Disk Joki kebanggaan klub ini. Sudut mataku melihat segerombolan bocah-bocah yang mungkin akan beranjak dewasa, apakah Izuna akan bermain di sini sebagai perayaan mereka? Atau hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian seseorang selain dari mengalahkan Akatsuki?

Tidak sengaja aku menangkap sosok yang menarik. Seorang gadis dengan dress merah bertali spageti yang mengelilingi leher jenjang indahnya, punggung indahnya yang polos benar-benar membuat semua mata lelaki menoleh padanya. _Such a bitchy bitch_. Dia memakai gaun kekurangan bahan itu dengan sangat anggun? Berbeda sekali dengan kawan-kawannya yang malah terlihat seperti gadis penggoda.

_Di sini bukan tempatmu Little one._

Aku tersenyum sinis. Kenapa bukan dari kemarin saja aku main kesini? Dan melupakan tingkah konyolku mengurung diri ketika patah hati.

Dengan langkah pasti dan mata tajamku, aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya di balik manusia yang masih asik dengan dunia malam ini. Ah uh, lihat dia menoleh kebelakang, ke tempatku berada. Matanya yang indah mengingatkanku pada seseorang itu mulai menyipit, apakah aku tidak terlihat di matamu _Little One_.

Apakah auraku terasa olehmu hingga kau ketakutan dan menggigit bibir merah menyalamu itu? Akan ku tunjukan cara mengigit yang be―!

"Kakak?!" oh Shit, aku lupa tujuanku kemari. Dan bersyukurlah padaNya karena tepukan seorang Izuna mampu menyadarkan kakaknya dari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Aku menoleh dan langsung saja ia menyodorkan ku sebuah bass.

"Ayo bersiap-siap, setelah lagu ini kita harus masuk," Izuna memberikan aba-aba sembari mengikat rambut liar panjangnya, "Naori kau sudah siap?"

"Yayay," ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekati kami. Sudah dua kali adik kecilku ini membuat sebelah alisku naik karena penampilannya.

"Naori, jeans panjang itu tak berguna menutupi kakimu, begitu banyak sobekan," katakanlah aku seorang posesif, itu hal yang wajah bagi seorang kakak pada adik.

Memutar bola mata dengan bosan, ia segera mendorongku menuju panggung yang berlawanan dengan keberadaan DJ di iringi riuh redam tepuk tangan yang membahana. Sungguh membuatku pongah, kesombongan yang merasuk hati karena pemujaan dari orang orang itu.

"Kita sambut The Uchihas!"

Ah akhirnya _My Little One_ mampu melihat keberadaanku. Kalian harus tahu adrenalin yang terjadi akibat suara pemujaan itu dan tatapan polosnya membuatku terbakar. _Burning up._

Aku segera memainkan bass yang memang menjadi intro lagu ini, inilah kebiasaan kami. Salah satu dari kami akan menjadi penentu sebuah lagu dan akan diikuti yang lainnya. Sebutlah aku egois, namun itulah ciri Uchiha. Suara drum yang di mainkan Naori pun mulai masuk dan menyamai nada introku, diikuti oleh Izuna.

"_It's bugging me―"_

Ah ya aku jengkel, kau memilih memperhatikan kawan lelakimu itu daripada memperhatikan aku yang berada di atas panggung.

"_Grating me, and twisting me around―"_

Jangan pernah mengacuhkan aku meski itu hanya dalam pikiranmu, _Little One_.

"_Yeah I'm endlessly caving in, and turning inside out―"_

Suara Izuna mengiringiku yang mungkin telah ia sadari fokusku telah terbagi-bagi. Ya, aku sudah gila karena merasa tertarik dengan seorang yang belum aku kenali.

"_Because I want it now, I want it now… Give me your heart and your soul…"_

_(Muse , Hysteria)_

Salahkanlah dia yang menjelma menjadi wanita iblis yang mampu menggodaku, bahkan belum ada 24 jam aku memandangnya. Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya karena sudah berani menggodaku begitu.

.

.

.

A/n : setelah ini tunggu kelanjutannya di akun kkam, sudut pandang dari kehidupan Hinata dan juga pastinya lebih panjang dari ini huahaha. Oh ya, ketika membaca paragraph ketika The Uchihas manggung, langsung dengarkan music Muse yang Hysteria.

Kritik dan saran selalu di terima.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Dulu hingar bingar lagu yang ia nyanyikan, dan permainan music yang mereka perlihatkan, sungguh mampu membuatnya tenggelam dalam euphoria, bahkan ia tidak akan pernah memperdulikan teriakan dari para wanita itu. Tapi sekarang, semua itu tidak lagi sepenuhnya membuat Madara senang. Hanya karena gadis iblis itu membuang muka. '_Ya, __**membuang muka'**_, Madara mendecih dalam hati. Jelas-jelas pandangan mereka saling bertemu, dan seharusnya gadis itu menyadarinya. Tapi dengan lancang ia membuang muka dan menganggap kejadian tadi hanyalah angin lalu.

Hanya satu kesimpulan yang didapat Madara; gadis iblis itu tidak tertarik padanya.

Rahangnya mengeras, matanya menyipit. Egonya sebagai pria dewasa sungguh tersinggung. Diibaratkan seperti harga dirimu yang tinggi setinggi layangan yang membumbung, dianggapnya tidak lebih dari sebuah kain keset yang mampu di injak. Katakanlah ini berlebihan, tapi memang dalam kenyataannya Madara tak akan pernah menoleransi orang-orang yang telah melukai egonya. Meskipun dari keluarganya sendiri. Tatapan tajam Madara sengaja terfokus pada gadis itu, gadis yang kini tengah membelah kerumunan penonton, memilih keluar dari wilayahnya.

'_Setidaknya ia menyadari kehadiranku'_, Madara membenarkan dalam hati.

"―_And I want you now, I want you now…." _Berkali-kali bibirnya mengucapkan lirik itu dengan pandangan yang tak beralih pada gadis yang kini hilang di telan kerumunan manusia itu.

.

The Uchihas © Saitou senichi

Part Madara : **Burning Up**

Warn! AU, rate T semi M

.

Jemarinya yang panjang memegang ujung gelas berisikan cairan kuning lembut dengan batu es. Menggoyangkan benda itu perlahan agar teraduk. Madara tengah duduk santai di sofa ujung ruangan khusus untuk bintang tamu, tidak lupa wanita penggoda bersurai jingga tengah duduk di pangkuan dengan jari terampil mengusap dada bidangnya. Jika ada yang bertanya apakah Ia bereaksi? Tentu saja! Well ia seratus persen pria dewasa lajang yang memukau, tentu kelebihan ini tidak akan disia-siakan begitu saja. Terlebih bisikan-bisikan manja yang keluar dari bibir tipis wanita itu.

"Minggir-minggir!" Naori mengusir wanita yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Madara dengan kasar.

Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naori, wanita itu hendak mengeluh. Namun lidahnya kelu ketika melihat tatapan acuh Madara yang terang-terangan terlihat tak peduli. Tanpa berkata apapun ia segera hengkang dari ruangan itu. Bersimpangan dengan Izuna yang baru saja melangkahkan kaki kedalam ruang khusus itu.

"Wow," pandangan Izuna masih mengikuti gerakan wanita itu, lalu menoleh pada kedua saudara kandungnya, "kenapa keluar dengan cepat?"

"Wanita murahan tak pantas dengan Uchiha," tandas Naori sembari memainkan ponsel silvernya.

"Kalau kau begitu terus, kakak kita akan menjadi bujangan selamanya―minggir!" Izuna mendepak bahu Naori yang menempel Madara.

"Apa aku tak menarik?"

"Hah?" Baik Izuna dan Naori saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kakak ini bicara apa?" Tanya Izuna yang lebih dulu terlepas dari kebingungannya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tak perlu menunggu kiamat datang untuk melihat raut wajah Madara yang sungguh-sungguh—innocent, di hari ini pun mereka berdua sudah melihat raut wajah kakaknya yang seperti itu. Mata mereka berdua membulat sepenuhnya, bahkan mulut Izuna menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Apa yang sebenarnya membuat sang kakak yang memiliki kepercayaan diri setara Adam Levine mampu bertanya tentang penampilannya yang sebenarnya tidak usah diragukan. Buka saja bajumu lalu tunjukan kemampuan musikmu di atas panggung, hanya perlu melakukan itu, mungkin para wanita akan menggila.

"Ughh… Well," Izuna hanya mampu bergumam sembari menggaruk ujung alisnya, "mungkin… Gaya kakak sudah seperti SlanderMan."

Sebelah alis Madara berkedut. Naori tertawa.

"Kurasa, pembagian honor _manggung_ harus diatur ulang," Madara berkata itu dengan nada datar namun penuh pesan tersimpan disana yang membuat Izuna bergidik ngeri.

"Mungkin gaya rambut kakak membuat beberapa gadis ketakutan," jari-jari ramping Naori menyusuri rambut liar Madara.

"Harus 'kah dipotong?"

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk," timpal Izuna pun sedang menggenggam kunciran rambutnya yang panjang.

.

.

'_Pandanganku serasa lebih jelas.'_

Beberapa kali Madara bergumam disela memeriksa dokumen penting yang di berikan Fuu sang sekertarisnya. Sungguh potongan rambut baru—sebenarnya potongan rambut sewaktu remajanya, mampu membawa dampak besar. Bukan hanya pandangan matanya yang lebih jelas karena sebelah matanya yang biasa tertutupi rambut kini mulai dihilangkan, akan tetapi seluruh wajahnya bisa terlihat dengan jelas oleh orang lain.

Ah iya, kalian pun harus tahu beberapa reaksi pegawai Susanoo Corp, ketika melihat sang Direktur turun dari mobil dengan model rambut pendeknya. Ada yang menyipit aneh, ada pula yang memasang pandangan; _Oh-Man-dia-terlihat-lebih-muda, _atau _siapa-dia_, bahkan_ Boss-apakah-kau-mau-menjadi-One-Night-Standku_, untuk tatapan yang terakhir itu mampu ditoleransi bila seorang wanita yang menginginkannya, tapi bahkan beberapa pria pun, memandang dengan cara seperti itu.

"Pak, sudah waktunya istirahat."

"Hm."

Untuk kali ini, rasanya ia butuh jalan-jalan keluar, pekerjaan hari ini sungguh membuatnya penat. Menanggalkan jas dan dasinya, ia segera keluar ruangan. Pakaian kantoran memang sebenarnya tidak cocok untuknya, tapi apa mau dikata. Madara memilih membuka beberapa kancing kemeja teratasnya saat lift menuju ke lantai dasar.

Ia akan berjalan-jalan sebentar di pinggiran toko-toko itu, mungkin dengan begitu ia mampu menulis lirik lagu baru. Tenggelam dengan dunia musik hingga mampu melupakan gadis iblis i―. suara dentingan pintu lift membuatnya tersadar dari pikirannya.

Mata hitamnya terpaku pada sosok lembut itu. Gadis itu yang akhir-akhir ini membuat dirinya bercermin, membuat dia menanyakan hal tabu bagi seorang Madara.

Mata unik gadis iblis itu beberapa kali menatapnya dengan pandangan hati-hati. Apakah ia masih mengenal Madara? Benaknya melayang jauh. Ketika pintu lift tertutup, mereka berdua di telan keheningan. Gadis sialan itu berada di sampingnya, dan seharusnya ia mampu membuatnya tertarik, tapi yang lebih terpenting dari semua itu, kenapa ia berada disini? Berada di lift khusus pejabat Susanoo Corp?

Tidak itu tidak penting.

Pertanyaan aneh yang seharusnya ia ketahui adalah; kenapa tubuhnya menjadi kaku begini?

'_I really need to know, why you make me shudder?'_

_Sialan!_

Bahkan ketika pintu terbuka dan gadis itu pergi. Madara tetap terdiam di tempat dengan wajah datar, namun pandangan tak berhenti memandang punggung bahkan pinggul gadis itu bergerak dan menghilang disana. Madara mendengus sembari menyeringai ironis, sebelah telapak tangan kanannya menutup wajah bagian atasnya. Lihat pertemuan tidak terduga ini benar-benar membuatnya terpuruk sekaligus panas di daerah sana. Dia kalah bahkan sebelum bertarung, dia kalah 1-0 dengan pesona gadis itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang akhirnya ia ingat―dan bahkan karena alasan ini ia merasa idiot―warna mata gadis itu ternyata benar-benar mirip dengan Hiashi Hyuuga. Atau ia memang salah satu dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Madara berjalan keluar lift dengan perasaan yang tak mampu terdefinisikan.

Bahkan beberapa karyawan melihat postur tubuh Madara yang tak biasa― lengan kiri yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana, telapak tangan kanan yang ditarik ke atas―ke arah surai hitam liarnya dan diam diatas sana, seakan mencoba menghalau beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi pandangannya yang lurus menuju pintu keluar. Seringai menakutkan seperti seorang syco terpampang disana.

"Aku rasa direktur kita mirip seperti Yuuki Terumi di BlazBlue…" bisik ngeri salah satu dari mereka.

Tidak tahukah mereka. Madara lebih licik dari salah satu karakter itu. Ia akan bertindak licik untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

_Dia… gadis iblis itu, adalah kelemahannya.._

_._

_._

A/n : haah, banyak kekurangan. Terimakasih banyak untuk review dan fav.

Part ini aku kerjakan sembari denger "Stutter" dari Maroon 5. Dan mungkin beberapa ada yang kecewa dengan Madara dengan rambut pendek (lihat anime/manga Naruto waktu episode Hashirama &amp; Madara sewaktu kecil, rambutnya pendek seperti gitu)

Permohonan maaf untuk Okami child yang membuat dia ber-kolaborasi dengan Author 'semaunya' seperti saya. Tengok pada akunnya, setelah ini.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kopimu tumpah. Biar kuganti."

Terlihat dari tampangnya yang begitu, ia mungkin salah satu tipe manusia yang akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri pada orang asing—terlalu naif. Tinggal kau pancing― "Tidak, terimakasih." ―gotcha, dia sendiri yang akan terjun kepada masalah lebih besar, "Tapi tadi aku yang tidak lihat-lihat saat berjalan, jadi harusnya aku yang melakukan sesuatu untuk permintaan maaf."

Kau sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap, dan tak akan pernah bisa keluar. Kecuali sang pemburu sudah bosan padamu.

"Kalau begitu temani aku membeli kopi yang sama sepertimu tadi, nona."

'_Ah, sepertinya aku sudah menjadi seorang penjilat. Memakai topeng bak lelaki ramah meminta ganti rugi seperti anak SMA, kenapa tidak kuminta ganti rugi dengan tubuhnya?' _Madara mendengus dalam hati, '_ya sebelum itu mungkin ia sudah pergi, dan membuatku lebih tersiksa dengan obsesi ini.'_

"Tentu. Aku akan mentraktir Anda, kalau begitu."

"Madara."

"Ya?"

"Namaku Madara. Madara Uchiha."_ 'Bahkan ia berani membuat tanganku tetap berada di udara beberapa detik—sama seperti Ayahnya,' _"dan mengingat tadi kita sudah bertemu—itu kalau kau ingat saat di lift, aku teringat bahwa mengenal seseorang yang punya warna mata sepertimu, nona. Dia rekan bisnisku."

Tak usah bersumpah dan meyakinkan diri sendiri atas reaksinya yang kentara, sebenarnya gadis ini benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan ucapannya tadi, "Hyuuga, kah?" Namun Madara ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Namaku Hinata," ucapnya mengacuhkan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Dan… benar saja. hal ini membuat satu senyum simpul terpatri di wajah tegasnya.

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Burning up © Kapten

Warn! AU, rate T semi M

.

Ia memilih berjalan di belakang gadis itu, memperhatikan setiap gerakan tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia tahu, mengapa eksistensi gadis ini mampu membuatnya resah. Tidak, ini bukan perasaan seperti permen kapas atau kupu—kepakan sayap ayam besar yang menggelitiki perut, cih, itu terlalu menggelikan, terlebih ia sama sekali tidak merasakan hal itu. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah gejolak panas dan rasa penasaran luar biasa yang sama seperti ketika ia harus memenangkan sebuah kasus, atau memecahkan rumus.

Ah, ya. Pernahkan kalian sangka, pekerjaan seorang Madara adalah seorang pengacara. Tidak! Tidak! Buang jauh-jauh pikiran kalian tentang pembela kebenaran dan orang tidak bersalah. Kebanyakan ia membela tersangka, uh jangan berkata dimana rasa keadilan disana. Asal kau tahu di dunia ini uanglah yang membuat keadilan tak mampu muncul di permukaan.

Pemilik Firma hukum yang merangkap sebagai perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar di Negaranya. Berterimakasih lah pada Indara dan Ashura yang dengan cerdik mampu menyatukan dua hal tersebut, lalu Madara yang meneruskan jerih payah mereka.

"Ini," bola mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak, mungkin bingung akan sesuatu, "Tu—Madara," menyodorkan gelas kertas dengan kopi panas.

"Terimakasih," sebelum Madara mengucapkan sesuatu, dering ponsel dengan nada menghentak muncul diantara mereka.

"Halo? Ah iya—iya, baik," dia menoleh pada Madara, "maaf, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi," nadanya memang terdengar menyesal, tapi Madara tahu, kalimat itu hanyalah sebuah basa basi semata. Kau tahu, Madara sering menghadapi manusia-manusia seperti ini. Jadi dia hanya diam.

"Ya," lalu memberikan seulas senyum—benar-benar tersenyum seperti Izuna, "kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali."

Sebelum berbalik, gadis itu sempat membalas senyumnya.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"_Sudah kutemukan, masih tinggal bersama ibunya. Berita bagusnya sang Ayah tidak tinggal bersama mereka."_

"Lebih memilih Istri muda, huh?""

"_Hahaha, skandal Hyuuga."_

.

Di dalam ruangan khusus kedap suara, lengan kanannya yang terlindungi sarung tangan hitam menggenggam Cougar Pistol kaliber: 9 milimeter, dengan mantap. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya mulai menarik slide bagian atas pistol, lalu mengarahkannya kepada beberapa kaleng yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya dengan berbagai posisi.

_Who will care for the fallen?_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Peluru mengenai target, membuat kaleng-kaleng itu terhempas dan mengeluarkan suara bising. Sang adik yang melihat hanya berdecak.

"Barang-barangmu sudah kupindahkan semua," ucapnya dengan suaranya yang nyaring meski jaraknya dengan sang kakak hanya beberapa langkah.

"Hmm."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mau tinggal terpisah?" tanya Izuna, "dan kenapa kau memutar music mengerikan itu dengan lirik '_Who will care for the fallen'?"_ Izuna segera mengganti nada panggil dari ponsel kakaknya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Madara menoleh, "kau harus segera pulang, hari sudah hampir malam."

"Heee? Kau mengusirku?," Madara menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, "oke, oke. Aku pulang, mungkin Nao sudah menunggu di rumah."

Madara keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersamaan dengan Izuna. Mengantarnya hingga kedepan pintu, bahkan sempat menatap adik kandungnya dengan rasa sayang seperti biasa.

Izuna melambaikan tangannya kearah Madara sebelum masuk kedalam mobil, dan pergi dari pekarangan rumah terbarunya. Ya rumah terbaru, di sebuah komplek yang cukup tenang. Dua hari setelah pertemuan tersebut, ia meminta Obito mencari informasi, beberapa informasi yang belum sempat ia selediki sendiri tentang keluarga Hyuuga. Tentang istri dan anak pertama Hiashi. Kediaman mereka. Kemudian ia membeli rumah ini, rumah yang terdekat dengan mereka.

Madara menaiki tangga, dengan langkah mantap.

Bahkan ia telah merancang ruangan yang dibuat menjadi kamarnya begitu strategis. Pemandangan dari dalam jendela besarnya lurus menuju sebuah rumah, lebih tepatnya lurus menuju sebuah jendela lainnya, yang ia ketahui sebagai jendela kamar gadis itu—Hinatanya.

Memutar kenop pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berisi sebuah ranjang yang muat hanya untuk satu orang pria dewasa, cermin dan sebuah kursi.

Melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat terkecuali celana-bertelanjang dada. Pandangannya terpaku pada beberapa luka melintang dari samping perut hingga ke belakang yang terpantul dari cermin. Sampai sebuah cahaya dari lampu mobil selintas melewati kamarnya. Dengan gerakan luwes ia berjalan menuju jendela lalu memperhatikan gadis bersurai indigo dan gadis lain yang keluar dengan beberapa barang. Telinganya tidak mendengar percakapan mereka, namun matanya mampu dengan jelas melihat gerak gerik mereka, meski kini hujan membuat kaca jendela sedikit berembun.

Guntur di atas langit saling bersahutan, cahayanya cukup untuk menerangi ruangan gelap yang Madara tempati. Ia masih saja menatap rumah itu dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan, lalu bertambah tajam ketika jendela dengan pot berisi bunga—yang tidak diketahui namanya—menyala, sehingga mampu memperlihatkan beberapa bayangan disana.

.

"_Apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadamu, sampai beberapa hari ini kau sedikit berubah?"_

Madara menyeringai, "karena sejak awal pertemuan, ia sudah membuatku terbakar."

"_Gadis iblis yang nakal."_

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, ia sudah lari pagi. Hanya mengenakan celana training hitam dan kaus.

"Hinata, tahan ya."

"Cepat, aku tidak bisa lama-lama menahan ini."

Gadis itu menahan penutup garasi yang terbuat dari besi itu dengan tubuh kecilnya. Madara tertawa dalam hati. Matanya melihat engsel penutup itu terlepas, membuat beban yang ditanggung menjadi semakin lebih berat. Ia segera berlari menuju arahnya.

"SAKURA! Cepat! Aku tidak ku—"

Madara menahan penutup itu lalu mendorongnya keatas dengan satu sentakan. Membuat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya, sedikit terperangah, mungkin?

"Ma…Madara?"

Yang di panggil hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan."

Dia kembali terdiam dengan pandangan penuh selidik disana.

Madara kembali tertawa melihat raut wajahnya, "Jangan memasang raut seperti polisi mengintrogasi tawanannya."

"Maaf. Kau tinggal disini?"

"Aku baru pindah kemarin, atau… mungkin tinggal kembali," Madara membalikan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan, "salah satu rumah peninggalan keluarga berada disini."

"Oh, begitu."

"Hinata maaf la—," gadis surai merah muda datang kemudian terdiam dengan bibir terbuka ketika melihat Madara.

Madara menatap beberapa perkakas bangunan yang di bawa gadis itu, "mau membangun sesuatu?"

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng pelan, "kami hanya ingin membetulkan pintu garasi ini—karena engselnya sudah rapuh—kau lihat sendiri tadi."

"Mau kubantu?"

"Tentu."

.

.

A/n : sudah mentok, gak bisa di paksa. Pun gak sempat baca ulang, typo dll mohon maaf. Kritik saran diterima.

Tengok akun ookami child.

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

_PLAK!_

_Suara itu menggema sepanjang lorong rumah, menghantarkan rasa sakit yang terasa si empunya._

"_Katakan padaku! Berapa banyak wanita simpanan Ayahmu!"_

"_Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Mama," tangan kecilnya mencoba melepaskan cengkraman sang Ibu, namun nihil. Yang ada tubuhnya semakin tertarik menuju ruang tengah._

"_Bukankah Mama-mu ini sering berkata; 'berbohong itu tidak baik'!" suaranya terdengar menuduh, "kenapa kamu berbohong pada Mama!" ia mendorong tubuh anak laki-laki itu hingga tersungkur. Lalu mengambil ikat pinggang kulit yang tersampir di punggung sofa._

_Anak laki-laki itu hanya terdiam memandangi wajah Ibunya yang tengah bersiap memukul. Ia tahu benda itu milik seseorang selain Ayahnya. Siapakah sebenarnya yang tengah bermain dengan api? _

"_Kau tidak mau mengatakannya?" ekspresi wajahnya makin kelam, kemanakah sosok Ibunya yang penyayang?_

_PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!_

_Sabuk itu berkali-kali menyentuh tubuh meski sang Anak meringkuk seperti janin di atas lantai dingin. _

"_MAMA! MAMA!" Tiba-tiba saja adiknya memeluk kaki sang Ibu, mencoba menghentikan pukulan itu._

"_Kau mau ikut bersama kakakmu?" wanita itu menarik anak laki-laki yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda, dengan satu sentakan lalu memukulnya beberapa kali, "KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH MENYAYANGI IBU! KENAPA KALIAN BEGITU MIRIP DENGANNYA!"_

_PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!_

_Telinganya mendengar tangisan sang adik lelaki yang berbaur dengan suara cambukan itu, selalu seperti ini. Kemudian ia menatap ke sebrang ruangan—kearah adik perempuannya yang tengah bergetar ketakutan di belakang pintu, "Nao! Pergi dari sini!" Anak tertua berbicara dengan suara lirih, memikirkan adiknya yang lain meski seluruh tubuhnya merasakan sakit luar biasa._

"_Nao…?" suara pukulan itu terhenti dan digantikan oleh bisikan lirih._

_Mata kedua anak lelaki itu membulat penuh, "NAORI CEPAT LARI LALU KUNCI PINTUNYA!" _

"_Ma…ma… Maafkan kami…" bukannya berlari, ia malah tetap diam di tempat dengan tubuh semakin bergetar ketakutan melihat sang Ibu mendatanginya._

"_Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah," ucapannya begitu menakutkan, "kemari, ikut Mama," wanita itu mencengkram tangan Naori lalu menyeretnya masuk kedalam ruangan di ujung lorong, tidak menghiraukan teriakan anak lelakinya._

_Teriakan Naori semakin histeris ketika pintu tertutup._

"_MAMA―PLAKKKK!—AMPUN, MA—PLAKKK! PLAAKK! DUGHHH—Uughhh..."_

_._

Kedua matanya terbuka dengan cepat, napasnya memburu pun keringat sebesar biji semangka mengalir deras di dahi. Dengan perlahan ia menegakan posisi tubuhnya di sandaran kursi dan mengusap wajahnya yang terasa kebas, lalu menoleh ke samping. Jendela ini langsung memperlihatkan keadaan kamar gadis itu yang masih juga menyala. Dan secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku tugas sekolah usang milik Naori sewaktu kecil.

Buku terjatuh dengan lembaran kertas terbuka dan berhenti tepat ketika tulisan dengan noda kecoklatan itu terbuka;

_Mama selalu berteriak kepada kami. Berkata kejam bahwa kami tidak pernah menyayanginya hanya karena darah Uchiha begitu kental di dalam tubuh kami._

_Mama selalu memukul kami dengan pikiran melayang. Kakak tertuaku tidak pernah menangis meski ia yang paling sering mendapatkan perlakuan buruk itu. Kakak keduaku pun meski sama denganku, ia selalu mencoba melindungiku._

_Aku sayang sekali kak Madara dan kak Izuna._

.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Burning Up © Kapten_

_Warn! AU, sedikit OOC, rate T semi M (untuk bahasa)._

_p.s : maaf untuk semua kekurangannya._

.

Sial untuk mimpi itu, sial untuk Ibunya yang berubah menjadi gila. Sial sekali dirinya mengalami penyiksaan tiada henti oleh wanita yang melahirkannya dan berdampak pada alam bawah sadarnya. Mimpi yang selalu sukses membuatnya sulit untuk terpejam kembali. Bahkan dengan menatap jendela kamar gadisnya—yang ia yakini mampu mengalihkan mimpi itu, masih belum juga cukup untuk menetralkan emosi yang kini membuncah dalam hati. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lalu menyempilkannya dalam mulut, membakar, menghisap lalu menghembuskan asapnya perlahan, selalu membantu menetralkan himpitan rasa itu.

Selama ini Madara selalu menjadi pengendali dalam segala situasi sampai gadis itu datang dan mengacaukan seluruh isi otaknya, seluruh tindak tanduknya—membuatnya melakukan hal-hal menggelikan bak seorang pria dalam drama dengan seluruh pikiran melankolisnya. Berhasil membuat dirinya sama seperti wanita gila itu, penuh dengan ketakutan akan kehilangan—ia mendengus—bahkan Madara belum memilikinya, jangankan memiliki, baru didekati saja sudah membangun dinding tinggi kasat mata tidak lupa dengan tatapan _kau-pria-yang-tak-sederajat-denganku_. _Suck! _Sia-sia saja terapinya selama ini bila akhirnya ia pun jatuh telak seperti ini. Madara menghisap kembali nikotin tersebut.

Hatinya yang seharusnya mati kini berdenyut perih. Semua ini karena gadis iblis itu yang membuatnya seperti ini hingga mimpi buruk itu kembali lagi! Sebenarnya apa mau hati ini—Madara memukul dadanya sendiri—sudah berkali-kali ia meyakinkan diri bahwa lebih baik denyut itu hilang atau mati saja sekalian. Seharusnya ia hanya tertarik menundukan ego gadis Hyuuga itu, tapi semuanya berubah ketika pagi itu ia mendapati dirinya terdiam saat memperhatikan keseriusan Hinata mengobati lengannya yang terluka karena membantu ia membetulkan garasi. Sengatan berjuta volt mengalir dalam nadinya saat bergesekan dengan jemari lentik. Bau harum menguar dari rambutnya membuat pikirannya melayang dalam fantasi tak terelakan. Suara mendayunya menghantarkan mimpi basah dan juga perasaan yang mampu membangkitkan mimpi sialan tersebut.

Jendela sengaja ia buka sehingga angin malam dengan leluasa menampar tubuh bagian depannya, membelai setiap guratan luka itu.

Drrrttt Drrrtt.

"Ya…"

"_Ah, kau belum tidur."_ Terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan, yah tipikal Uchiha.

"Telpon antar Negara mampu menipiskan dompetmu, kak." Wanita yang dianggap kakak malah terkekeh pelan.

"_Aku sudah berada di Jepang…"_

"Mau kujemput?"

"_Tidak usah, aku belum menjadi nenek-nenek yang pikun dengan arah jalan."_

"Kenapa?"

"_Apanya?"_

"Pura-pura bodoh atau memang aslinya?"

Wanita itu kembali tertawa pelan, "_ah ya ampun, keponakanku dengan lidahnya yang tajam_."

"Terimakasih. Tak biasanya mau pulang ke Jepang—bahkan ketika Sasuke terlibat skandal besar dengan model tidak juga membuatmu datang kesini."

Wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia sengaja bergumam panjang dengan nada geli. _"Undangan dari Hyuuga."_

Madara mendengus rendah, "pesta, huh?" Wanita itu mendesis memperingatkan nada cemoohnya. Lalu ia teringat dengan ucapan Fuu tentang undangan pesta yang akan dihadiri seluruh CEO persatuan segitiga emas.

"_Disana tertulis begitu, tapi bagiku tidak begitu."_

"Nostalgia."

"_Ya… Undangan mengenang lima tahun kematian Istrinya_." Ada jeda disana. "_Kau datang?"_

"…"

.

_Dia cantik—bidadari berbadan dua penyelamatnya. Bermata unik dengan surai indigo dan lengan sebelah yang terbakar. Mengulurkan lengannya pada Madara ketika ia duduk di depan taman ditengah._

"_Kenapa disini?"_

_Madara kecil terdiam, enggan berbicara._

"_Tersesat?" Tidak ada jawaban pula, "ya sudah tante ikut duduk, ya?"_

_Tidak ada pembicaraan saat itu, karena pada dasarnya kedua manusia berbeda usia itu tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga ibu gilanya mendatangi dengan suara menggelegar di depan pintu mobil._

"_SIALAN KAU WANITA JALANG! SETELAH MENDAPATKAN SUAMIKU, BAHKAN KINI KAU MENGINCAR PUTRAKU!"_

.

Madara melihatnya, melihat gadis itu dengan busana cukup terbuka. Kenapa gadis itu mengenakan gaun minim bahan tersebut? Persetan dengan anggun dan sebagainya, yang Madara mau semua kulit dibalik pakaian itu hanya untuknya, bukan untuk dipertontonkan kepada tua bau tanah dan beberapa pria bermata jelalatan di ruangan ini. Memperhatikan dari sudut yang tidak terlihat, Madara mampu melihat kilat membangkang dari mata Hinata ketika Hiashi mengajaknya berbicara dan berkenalan dengan Namikaze.

Pria membosankan yang terlalu lurus.

"Ah tuan Uchiha," seseorang menyapanya dari belakang. "Aku kira hanya Mikoto saja yang hadir, ternyata prodigy Uchihapun bersedia datang ke pesta membosankan ini."

Lelaki tegap dengan rambut keperakan dan mata tajam berwarna merah mendekatinya seakan kawan lama sama sekali tidak membuatnya jengah, hanya ya…reuni kecil-kecilan. Madara berbalik sembari tersenyum miring pada pria tersebut.

"Memandang siapa, huh?" Tobirama berucap dengan nada datar nan hangat sembari menepuk bahu rival kakaknya.

"Gadis iblis penggoda yang tersesat di pesta bapak-bapak."

Tobirama bersiul, "yang tengah berbicara dengan bibimu?" mata tajamnya memandangi punggung Hinata.

Madara tidak menjawab, dia malah melangkahkan kaki menuju keduanya dan meninggalkan Tobirama yang tengah terdiam sembari tersenyum miring.

Madara ingin menunjukan padanya, pada wanita gila diatas sana bahwa dia tidak mirip dengannya. Tidak terjebak dengan perasaan menjijikan yang disebut cinta. _Aku hanya terobsesi_ _padanya, _batinnya membenarkan. Ya terobsesi menundukan sifat angkuh dan pembangkang yang tertutupi jasad lembut tersebut. Tiap gerakan langkah mantapnya ia memperhatikan gerak gerik tubuh Hinata, membacanya samar.

"Boleh aku menyela, kakak?"

Gadis itu menoleh bersamaan dengan Mikoto. Mata bening itu seakan menariknya masuk kedalam dunia pararel Tsukiyomi, menghentakan seluruh saraf tubuh yang membuat bulu tengkuknya berdiri yang seketika itu pula ditepisnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikoto.

"Ah, Madara. Kupikir kau tidak datang malam ini."

"Hm." Ada jeda disana. "Kupikir kalian sudah terlalu lama mengobrol. Sekarang aku ingin mengajaknya berdansa."

"Oh? Oke," Mikoto tersenyum pada Hinata, "nikmati waktu kalian." Lalu pergi menjauh.

Dan disinilah ia, menatap gadisnya yang terang-terangan memperlihatkan rasa jengkelnya. Tapi apa pedulinya, ia hanya ingin mengajaknya berdansa. Seketika itu Madara tertawa, menertawakan sensasi aneh yang menguar diantara mereka berdua. Menjulurkan sebelah lengan kearahnya, kali ini Madara ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Berdansa," sebelah alis Madara naik, heran dengan gadis di hadapannya yang tak kunjung meletakan tangannya pada Madara.

"Oke." Gadis itu meletakan tangannya.

Madara menariknya pelan menuju lantai dansa, menikmati lagu mendayu. Lengannya sengaja di letakan dipinggang Gadis itu. Menariknya mendekat namun masih dalam jarak aman. Ia tahu, agresif tidak akan berefek baik pada mereka nantinya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman berada disini," ucap Madara. "Terpaksakah kau kemari?"

Awalnya Hinata tersentak lalu kembali memasang wajah dinginnya. "Bukan urusan anda, tuan."

Madara kembali tersenyum. "Kau membutuhkanku." Gadis itu mendelik, "untuk keluar dari sini." Ia mengerenyit sangsi, "aku juga tidak terlalu betah dengan aura pesta seperti ini. Mau ikuti aku?"

Gadis itu butuh waktu untuk mencerna ucapan Madara. Bahkan terlalu larut hingga tidak menyadari kenekatan Madara mendekatkan tubuh mereka, memeluk tubuhnya, memposisikan telinganya yang berdekatan dengan bibir panas Madara. Merasa heran dengan pasangan dansanya, Madara menunduk untuk melihatnya, namun ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan mata polos gadis itu, ia tersesat. Tersesat dengan semua prasangkanya selama ini. Ada apa dengan pandangan gadis itu? Mengapa begitu polos? Terlebih telapak tangan gadis itu yang bertengger manis di bahunya.

Tepat detik itu Madara tersentak dan terjatuh dalam lubang hitam. Ini tidak baik untuk hatinya… tidak baik untuk kesehatan jiwanya…

Terdengar music jazz mengalun, seorang lelaki berbicara tentang lagu karya The Uchiha yang bahkan tidak pernah Madara hiarukan, ia masih terfokus pada mata indah itu.

"_Ketika aku melihat matamu, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu…_

_Aku tidak ingin seperti Ibu…_

"_s—sentuh tanganmu diatasku…. Aku ingin memelukmu, didekapmu…"_

_Aku ingin lepas dari kutukan ini…_

"_Hari demi hari tumbuh. Duri dari cintaku melukaimu…"_

_._

_._

"Tentu… aku ingin keluar.."

.

.

_A/n : menye menye, sorry._

_Dari chap ini mungkin saya maupun kak okami bakalan apdet lamaaa dan tidak bisa diprediksi waktu serta tanggalnya… Jadi maklumi kami karena ada beberapa hal yang mampu dengan mudah menghapus plot cerita burning ini_

_Daaaannn jangan aneh dengan pov Madara yang belibet terlebih dengan kisah masalalunya…. Mudah2an Hinata cinta sama Madara deh._

_Terimakasih untuk fav, fol, rev, readnya.. maaf untuk kekurangannya._

_Adios._


End file.
